My Stupid Valentine
by Ryu-Ruyi
Summary: Kakashi has enough of both Sasuke and Naruto's constant fighting. He gives them a choice. Either showtell each other how much you appreciate each other during this Valentine or else...Sasu Naru


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but you can't stop me from dreaming right?

I know it is after Valentine's Day. Very sorry. This fic is a belated present for all those that have read my fics. Hope you all will enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Any grammar or spelling mistake – Sorry. English is not my first language.

Warning: I know I never do this, but this fic I just put it out in case. It is YAOI and I believe it will definitely be in the category of NC-17.

**My Stupid Valentine**

Background:

This story is set somewhere around 6 years after the Chunin exam, roughly three years after Naruto dragged Sasuke back to Konoha. They still have Kakashi sensei, but as a supervisor to make sure they don't end up killing each other (like Kakashi can stop them) and also to help them prepare for their Jounin exam, while Sakura is currently studying full time under the Hokage.

**Ready? Action…**

It's a beautiful day in Konoha, such a beautiful morning. It should be enjoyed, …like having a picnic. But the peace and quite was broken by …

"ENOUGH!" shouted Kakashi so that his voice can penetrate two numbskulls that are trying to beat each other up. The two numskulls in question are no other then Konoha's Ice Prince – Sasuke and Konoha's Mischief Maker – Naruto.

"Why can't the both of you get along for more than an hour before trying to insult or beat each other up. Where is the togetherness in the TEAM. I think I am getting more white hair from managing both of you than any mission I have before" complained a rather depress Kakashi.

A snort can be heard from Sasuke, while Naruto…

"What white hair? You already have grey hair long before you get us for students. Hng! That is what you get for having too much perverted thoughts." These are shouted out by none other then Naruto who is glaring at his sensei that still have a very familiar orange book in his hand.

"Do you still want me to help you for your Jounin Exam?" asked their sensei.

_Hnn… I have no choice, as you are the one that taught me the chidori and that Hokage is putting you here to keep tabs on me, frighten that I may leave again…like that is going to happen with the dobe here…looking so cute when he pouts…_Sasuke shaking his head slightly trying to cleared his mind from wandering into the gutter.

_Pervert, don't think I don't know you are trying to get to Iruka sensei. It's just because the Ero Sennin is not around and I don't have a choice but to stick to you. Also because this is the only way I can spend more time with that bastard without him knowing actually how I feel…_thought Naruto.

"Well…? As there is no objection, it means that you all still want my help. If that is the case, I want you both to take this perfect opportunity to work on your Team or Partner Relationship, seeing as Valentine's Day is round the corner and such…" Suddenly seeing both students confuse face. Kakashi sigh and explains…

"As I was saying Valentine's Day, I want both of you to write or show your partner how much you appreciate them for their help and being there and so on and so forth…. And to make sure both of you are really putting effort into this, the one that can come out with the most creative way to tell the other their appreciation, I will give the winner a present. It is not just any present, this present is the greatest present that will help you in providing tips for techniques and maybe jutsu…"

"Yeah! I'm going to win the present and create a new jutsu to kick your ass Teme" shouted an excited Naruto.

"Dobe. Like you can. I may have to pick your ass up after I have beaten you down" said a smirking Sasuke.

"Well, to get back to the topic, I will judge your effort on the day after Valentine's Day" said a smiling Kakashi (eye in a crescent, should be smiling – right?) before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey! Sasuke, what are you going to do huh"

"Hnn"

"Come on please, tell me pretty please?" said Naruto

"Why should I tell you, dobe? You will know when the time comes" said a retreating Sasuke, as he slowly makes his way home.

_What should I do for the dobe? I'm going to kill Kakashi. Valentine's Day –Uughhh all those fan girls, dobe, presents, dobe running after him…damn..Kakashi I am really going to kill you after I kiss the dobe senseless …_Thoughts keep on churning inside the pretty black head of a Sasuke-kun as he try to come out with some plan to win this competition, and maybe the blond dobe himself.

Naruto is left alone at the training ground looking at the retreating figure of his secret love and also the dreaded word Valentine's Day and also the competition are giving him a big headache.

_How can I beat Sasuke? How can I kiss him? How am I going to win this competition that pervert sensei gives? How am I to…mmm Sasuke does really have a nice butt…Aarrghhh bad thoughts bad thoughts. Must concentrate, concentrate. What to do? What to do?_

**_Kit, can you please shut up. You are giving me a headache. Just go and kiss that prick senseless and tell him how much you love him or even better you can let him…_**

_Hey stop giving me perverted ideas. You pervert Kyuubi. Just because you want to do not mean I want to…_

**_Who is the pervert here…_** as Kyuubi drags up all the wet dream images that Naruto is having for the past few weeks of the things Sasuke does to him.

_Aarrgh. How do you know… I mean where do you get them_

_**You are really slow. I am inside you; of course I have the privileges or rather the bad luck of encountering them.**_

_Alright you win. Please stop. I am feeling uncomfortable here._ As Naruto can feel that some blood is rushing downward from the images that the Kyuubi is showing him.

Slightly clutching his head, Naruto make his way back to the village, making sure to stop at his favourite ramen stall.

On the way walking to Ichikaru (correct spelling?), Naruto met none other then Iruka sensei…

"Sensei! Sensei…" shouted our dobe. Iruka turns around at the same time struggling with the grocery that he had bought.

"Iruka sensei. Its good you are here, I need help. Can we eat first?" gushes out Naruto.

"You want me to treat you? No problem"

"No… not really but thanks" as both of them make their way into Ichikaru.

_Unh? When does Naruto turn down ramen invitation? Something must be wrong._

"Ah.. Naruto and Iruka sensei, what will you be having today" ask the shop owner.

"Miso please" both of them answer together as they sit down. Iruka carefully putting down his grocery, turns towards Naruto…

"Naruto, what is it that you need my help with?" asked Iruka sensei.

"Uh…mmmm.. Iruka sensei, just say that if you need to show or tell someone how much you appreciate them, what should you do?" stutters out Naruto that has a blush on his cheek and fingers that can not stop twiddling.

_Mmm … what is this? Naruto is blushing.. Oh my he is in love…, he is shy. How cute. Must be very careful to get the name of the person.…._

"Naruto, has this anything to do with Valentine's Day?" enquired Iruka sensei.

_Man… this is getting uncomfortable. Must not let Iruka sensei know that I lo…like that teme. Stay cool, cool. Damn this blush._

"Here are your ramen, enjoy" says the shop owner.

_Yes!... save by the Ramen. Must try to change the subject from Iruka sensei._

"Let's eat!" shouts Naruto as he digs into his ramen. Iruka sighs with regret as he knows the opportunity to get the name has already passed.

"Ano..sensei, you buy loads of food. Are you preparing a party" asks Naruto as he wanted to change subject.

"Ah…no. Just buying to stock up" says a blushing Iruka while he scratches his head.

_Must control blush. Must not let Naruto know. This is stupid. Why must I cook for Kakashi…oh yeah Valentine's Day…_

"Naruto, just now the question you ask me, well… you can buy something that the person like, you can cook, treat the person to a romantic dinner, you even can write a beautiful note to tell the person how much you appreciate them. There are so many ways; you just need to be creative" smiles Iruka.

_Damn. I just slip on cooks and dinner. Hope Naruto does not connect the amount of food with this statement._

"Ungh? This is too much, I'm having a headache. Sorry Iruka sensei, I think I need to go home and sleep it off." Clutching his head, Naruto gets up and walk out of the ramen stall.

_I must ask Kakashi. He may know something about this._ As Iruka make his way home.

Meanwhile across town, angst Sasuke has turn into a scheming planner.

"Yes! This is going to be prefect. Ha! Just you wait Naruto. I will definitely able to kick your butt…_argghhh.. Stop with butt. Must not think of butt, especially Naruto's butt…even though it is a very sexy butt mmm …._

Now going back to Naruto, he has arrived safely back at home and currently throwing himself on the bed.

"Groan! …this is too much. How can those fangirls able to think of so many gift ideas year round to give to that teme. I need sleep. Teme …sleep…think later…" as our adorable Naruto drift of to happy land, dreaming none other than the teme and sleeps together.

The sun slowly rise up, the sky turns a slight pinkish blue…all was quite and peaceful….

"AARRRRGH!" I overslept" shouts out by none other than Naruto as he pulls his golden hair. "It's the 13th Feb, I still haven't think of anything. Should not have sleep yesterday evening…Now what should I do. What did Iruka sensei says…mmm..buy something…what to buy that teme. He is so rich he can buy anything he wants…cooks? Even worse I can't cook to save my life (unless you count in cooking Ramen XD)…"

As he thinks, he gets ready to go and meet Sasuke and Kakashi at their training ground. He has also make up his mind when he reaches the training ground to find none other than the object of his affection leaning on the tree, eyes close and hands fold up on his chest. Before he can even open his mouth…

"What are you staring at dobe?"

"Why you teme, don't call me that…

Before they can even start their quarrel..

POOF "Ah morning my students…" Kakashi suddenly stop when he sees both of their faces are in shock.

"You…you are on time… You are never on time. Who are you?" shouts a stun Naruto.

_Do you really think I want to wake up so early…if it is not Iruka threatening me out of the bed I would still be laying there dreaming…_

"Hey! You haven't answered my question" says Naruto.

"I just want to let you know that training session will be cancel till 16th Feb, but I'll still check up on both of you on the 15th to let you know who wins" answers Kakashi before disappearing not wanting Naruto to ask him any more questions.

Sasuke being the quite one just sighs and shakes his head and started to walk off.

"Hey! Where are you going Sasuke? Want to spar together?" asks Naruto, as he wanted to stay with Sasuke longer.

"No. Not today. Busy" says Sasuke before he too disappears.

_Unh? What is wrong with him? He always wanted to spar. Busy? Doing what? Aarrgh …I forget to ask Sasuke… will need to go and see him. Damn. Have ramen first._

After having ramen, Naruto slowly makes his way to Sasuke house. On his way there he saw that a lot of shops spotting giant signs of Valentine's words, cupids, hearts etc. Then he comes upon Ino's flower shop deck up with all Valentine's decoration and there was Ino standing outside the doorway with a confuse look. Slowly Naruto moves towards Ino and waves his hand infront of her.

"Hi! Are you ok, Ino?" asks a concern Naruto.

"Oh… Naruto. I'm ok. Have you just finished training?" asks Ino.

"No. Training was canceled." "Ano…Ino, can I ask you a question?" asks Naruto.

A curious Ino looks at him and nods her head.

"What do you get for a special someone to show…"

Before Naruto can complete his question, Ino rush to hug him and ask…

"Who is the lucky girl? Is she a ninja? Is she from Konoha? Did she knows about the Kyuubi?" then she see Naruto's confuse face. "Sorry. I'm just so happy for you. I thought you are still heart broken when you found out Sakura is going out with Lee..."

"Nah…I just like Sakura, as she is a team member and as a friend"

"To answer your question, get her roses. If you want, I'll keep a half dozen for you" says a helpful Ino.

"Ahh no..no… I mean I like mmm lot, but mmm did not know ..." murmurs an embarrassed Naruto.

"I know. Leave it to me. I will pack a bouquet of Moss Rosebuds for you. You can come and collect later this evening when its still not so pack. Ok. Now go where you need to go" Ino says as she shoos our beloved dobe off before he can protest.

_I never get to ask Ino what is wrong with her. Well its so good of her to help but she sure is bossy. Poor Shikamaru._ Naruto continues his journey to Sasuke's house.

Back to Ino. _Well I never…first Sasuke comes in asking for a dozen roses in different colours and now I have a Naruto that likes someone enough that he becomes so shy. Must ask the lazy bum when he comes back._

"AH-Choo!"

"You are not sick are you, Shikamaru?" asks Chouji.

After much distraction, our Naruto at last gets to Sasuke's house, by then it is evening. Knocking on the door a few times before it is open by a piss off Sasuke.

"What! Oh its you, dobe."

"Teme. Don't .. yeah…before I forget. Are you fre..free tomorrow for lu…lunch?" stammers out Naruto.

"Is this a Valentine's date" smirks Sasuke. This makes Naruto blushes like a tomato.

"Uhhn…" mumbles Naruto.

"Ok. I'll meet you at your place. If there is nothing else"

"Great. Mmm nothing else. See you tomorrow."

The door was closed even before Naruto finishes his sentence.

_Mmph … what a bastard. Why must I like you so much. But …Sasuke are coming out to lunch with me…YES!_

_**Is this all? Why you are so easily satisfied. A lunch with him and you get so happy. What about a dinner and others …**_

_Hey! Stop it Kyuubi. Don't you go there again. Well I need to get back also._

As night comes, Sasuke is hiding inside his house carrying out his scheme while Naruto goes to Ino's shop to collect his roses before getting back to have his beauty sleep. Iruka sensei is trying to get some answers from Kakashi and only able to get the sentence "A surprise, and I will show you on the day after Valentine's Day". Our florist Ino is currently pestering Shikamura to find out whether he knows who is Naruto and Sasuke's secret crush. Shikamura knows but if he answers, there will be more questions and it will be too troublesome.

Valentine's Day, birds are singing, people rushing to get last minute presents. Florist shops are earning big bucks…and our hero? Well…let just says he is having problem in his hand.

"Waaaahhhh..Iruka sensei, please can you come and help me?" sobs a poor Naruto, waking up Iruka early in the morning. Seeing Naruto in puppy mode, Iruka agrees to help but first he must get Naruto back to his house, as Kakashi will be waking up soon and Naruto has yet to know about them being together. But it is too late when he sees Naruto eyes turns rounder and bigger by the minute and he felt a presence behind him before a hand sneak up to his bare chest. Iruka can feel his whole face burns (most likely flaming red)

"Ka..Kakashi? WHAT are you doing in Iruka's house? Why are you holding him like that? Don't ..NOO…it couldn't be…aarrgghhh you are half naked in Iruka sensei house…you PERVERT. What do you do to Iruka sensei...NO I don't need to know …my poor virgin eyes…" rants Naruto.

Before Iruka or even Kakashi can even say anything,…

"You make sure you take good care of Iruka sensei, if not I'll come and kick your butt" before Naruto hugs Iruka and inform him that he will wait for Iruka at his place.

"Mmm… he did take it quite well….but with his feeling for Sasuke and such…" says Kakashi

"Sasuke? Sasuke and Naruto, you mean Naruto likes Sasuke…"

Before Iruka can complete his sentence, Kakashi kiss him passionately before saying "I think you better hurry up to meet Naruto, before he thinks something happens to you and he will come back here." Kakashi turns back to their bedroom and flops back down to sleep.

A still speechless Iruka nods his head, quickly gets ready and went to see what Naruto needs him for. Upon entering Naruto's place, he saw quickly the kitchen is in a mess and a depress Naruto is trying to clean it up. Before Iruka can ask…

"I dun know what to buy. He is rich and he can have anything he wants and I thought maybe we can go to a restaurant. But it is fully booked. So I thought making him his favourite dish onigiri…" sobs Naruto.

"Its ok. Shhh. I will help. Don't worry." After much persuasion, Iruka gets Naruto to confess his love for Sasuke and also helps Naruto to get ready for his big date at 12pm.

Meanwhile across town our scheming Sasuke wakes up feeling happy for once. He is going to take this opportunity to find out whether Naruto shares the same feeling as him and hopefully sharing the night together. He then starts his day with breakfast and slight training before getting ready to meet his dobe chan. (I just love this name)

At 12 noons Sasuke is outside of Naruto's door, knocking a few times and hearing no answer he walks right in. Seeing that the living room is empty, he strolls further in. As he nears Naruto's bedroom, he heard a bang and turns to the source. There stood Naruto with drops of water still clinging to his hair and some droplets on his bare chest while further down a towel hang low at his hips. Naruto surprise face turns red blushing from the face to his torso.

"Y.. you are early" stammers Naruto.

"Its already twelve" says Sasuke as he too tries to hide slight blush that appears on his pale face. _Damn…that dobe do sure looks delicious..mmm..his neck, his chest…mine…if the towel is to slip…_

_This is so embarrassing. Having Sasuke sees me like this._ "I need to get dress" stammers out Naruto as he rushes to close the bedroom door and trying to put on his cloths.

After getting ready, both of them walk out. Sasuke keeps quite, to see where Naruto is taking him for lunch. Seeing as this is Naruto, most probably it will be Ramen. But as they go further outside, later passing the Ramen stall Sasuke get very curious and at the same time excited to know what that dobe has planned. They then reach the training ground and looking around Sasuke sees the area where they have train during their genin's time and also those blocks of wood where Naruto got tied up on one of them.

"Surprise! Here" as Naruto drags Sasuke nearer to those blocks of wood.

_His hand feels so good. Warm, calloused but tender. What is this?_

What Sasuke sees a blanket, and some wrap bundles. Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and rushes forward to unfold the blanket nicely on the ground before kneeling down and opening the bundles. Out come bento boxes. Naruto then drags Sasuke down to sit.

"Please sit. Do you still remember when I got tied up here from Kakashi and both you and Sakura shares your lunch with me. I am very happy that time. Having found not only team mates, but friends. I am not very good at this. Here." Says Naruto as he open up boxes of bento and pass one to Sasuke.

"No ramen?" grins Sasuke.

"Nah..this is special. I made it myself. Well with Iruka sensei's help. Also…mmm..here for you" says a blushing Naruto before he place a bouquet of Moss Roses onto Sasuke's lap.

Upon hearing the word special, seeing the roses and knowing that Naruto had taken the initiative to preparing his favourite dish, Sasuke unknowingly smiles.

_Gasps…he is so handsome when he smile. That teme should smiles more._

Both of them start eating. Naruto tries not to peek on Sasuke and also stop blushing. While Sasuke feels very happy that he keeps the smile on his face and also tries hard not to peek at Naruto. After sometime both of them declare full and they start to clean up before they relax back to stare at clouds.

"Thanks…thanks for being my first friend. Thanks for saving me and still wants to be my friend even though you know about Kyuubi" says Naruto softly.

"You are not Kyuubi. You are Naruto" whispers Sasuke before he gives Naruto's hand a slight squeeze.

Naruto turns to face Sasuke and sees the same genuine smile before whispers out another thank you. Both of them close their eyes and relax, feeling the gentle breeze that whispered through the trees and caress their skins.

An hour later, both get up and without words slowly packs and walk back to Naruto's place. They do not need to talk, this silence is beautiful. Upon reaching Naruto' place,

"See you at my place 7pm", says Sasuke before he walks off.

Naruto is surprise but happy that he will be meeting Sasuke this evening.

_**Kit. Now you know that Ice Prince does not hate you, why not you tell him how you feel.**_

_It's too soon Kyuubi. What happen if he doesn't have the same feeling as me then how? I can't bear to lose him._

_**Try. Just try. Who knows, he may have the same feeling like you. Also, trust me when I says that the Uchiha do like you a lot.**_

Lets fast-forward to a few hours later where our Naruto prepares for his date dressing up with Kyuubi's perverted inputs(that were turn down a few times). What we have at the end is a Naruto that wears a black cargo pant that hangs very low at his hips, a white silvery mesh singlet and a white jacket; standing in front of the Uchiha's mansion waiting for Sasuke to open the door.

Naruto's eyes turns as big as dinner plates and he was blushing as he stares at Sasuke, a very sexy Sasuke, standing at the doorway wearing a black yukata with waves like patterns in gold and silver threads.

"You are just in time. Come in" says Sasuke as he waits for Naruto to move slightly smirking seeing Naruto's expression and at the same time finding Naruto's looks delectable enough to eat.

Naruto walks in slowly and follow behind Sasuke, seeing the rippling black silk in front moving with the rhythm of Sasuke's movements. Sasuke then stops and motions Naruto in front. There ontop of the table was spread the most lavish dinner that Naruto have ever seen. Foods, flowers, candles, sake…etc Sasuke slowly push Naruto towards a chair and ask him to sit, while he takes the one beside Naruto's.

"Sasuke….there are so much food. Waah! There is also ramen. I love you" yells a happy Naruto.

Sasuke blushes at the word and _I do hope he means it rather then say them_. "Go on, eat. I don't cooks all the food to let you stare and drool at them"

"You…you can cook and you cook all of this yourself?" asks Naruto before he earns a stare from Sasuke. This makes him apologies and starts eating. During the course of the meal, Naruto keeps on praising how good the food is and the compliments are making Sasuke very conscious and he start to have a permanent slight blush on his cheeks.

After finishing their meal, Naruto helps Sasuke to clean up even tough Sasuke protests that Naruto will end up messing up the kitchen. Naruto just laugh and continue to help. Both of them, paints a very beautiful picture. One washing up and the other drying and keeping the dishes away.

Naruto then was asks to go and wait outside in the living room while Sasuke will bring tea out later. Naruto sinks into cushion and closes his eyes. He feels very happy and satisfied.

_Man. Sasuke sure know how to cook. That is some delicious meal that I have ever had. This is so nice…mmm I smell green tea, roses…roses? _

Naruto quickly open his eyes and saw Sasuke sitting at the other couch, on the table is their tea and also a bouquet of roses. But this bouquet are different from the one he has given Sasuke this afternoon. These one are all different in colours

"The roses are for you" says Sasuke before he continues drinking his tea.

"Woah… how many colours are there" says a surprise Naruto.

"There are twelve colours" says Sasuke.

"Hngh?.. Hey! Don't you know how to count? There are only ten roses here" says a puzzle Naruto. "Whats with the colour thingy. Where do you get a blue rose?"

"Here, read," says Sasuke as he passes Naruto a piece of paper.

To a Special Friend,

I give to you a dozen roses to symbolize a wish from me to you:

A blue rose: for Wealth

An orange rose: for Happiness

A sun burst pink: for Success

A purple rose: for Knowledge

A white rose: for Purity & Beauty

A peach rose: for Family

A cream rose: for Honesty 

A sheer lavender: for Faith

A coral rose: for Health

A pink rose: for Grace

_Woohh! Where does the teme gets all these meaning and even put them like a poem. It is so beautiful. I feel like crying…_

**_Hey kit, see what I have told you. This prick really does like you…_**

"Hey! Dobe, are you ok?" asks a worry Sasuke.

"Yeah…I'm ok. Its …its lovely. Thanks" says Naruto before he launches himself on Sasuke and gives him a big hug.

"Ah… Sasuke, its not like I want to complain or what, but there really are only 10 roses and not a dozen. And I do know that a dozen means twelve," says Naruto as he looks up into Sasuke's eyes.

"Here" as Sasuke passes one single yellow rose, which seems to glow by its self to Naruto. Naruto slowly put the bouquet that he is holding on the table and hold out his hand to take the yellow rose. There attached with the rose is a short note:

One yellow rose: for Everlasting Friendship

Slowly Naruto looks up from the note and his face is wet with tears slowly gliding down his cheeks. Sasuke seeing this has move himself beside Naruto and hugs him close.

"Are you alright, Narutro" says Sasuke.

Sniff..sniff..sob..sniff "Its…its…Sasuke, you really mean it? Do you really mean we will be friends forever and ever? I really wanted to be with you.."

Before Naruto can even finish his words, Sasuke has bend down and kisses him on the lips. Gently at first before looking back up to Naruto's blue eyes that shone with tears. He then kisses both Naruto's eyes. With Naruto closing both eyes and relaxes into Sasuke's embrace and put his hands around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke seeing Naruto acceptance becomes bolder in his advances. Trailing his kisses from Naruto's lips to his jawline before going down to the neck juncture before slightly licking and sucking. This makes Naruto gasps and moans softly. Seeing this, Sasuke went back to kissing Naruto's lips, but this time slowly licking at the lips and putting his tongue inside; gently mapping out Naruto's warm mouth.

Each licks and nips from each other as they toy with their tongues, while both their hands have started to roam each others bodies. Sasuke has put one of his hand inside Naruto's singlet and has trail it upward till he touch one of Naruto's nipple. Slowly touching and tweaking it. This earns a long low moan from Naruto. Sasuke grins and licks the nipple through the mesh singlet before sucking it.

GASPS! _What what is Sasuke doing…ohhh oh …ah..no..Sa_ "Sa…Sasuke. Please… I .." stammers a very arouse Naruto.

"You are so sexy,…mmm…delicious like this. Naruto, I want you now.." before kissing Naruto's ear and gently sucking it.

Naruto can only moans and nod his head. Sasuke quickly pick up that dobe and moves up to his room. He then dumps Naruto onto the bed before he starts to peel of Naruto's jacket and singlet.

"Hey…please…not fair " says Naruto as he clutches on his pant. Pouting at Sasuke. This makes Sasuke stands up and laughs.

_He is indeed really really good looking. Not only must he smile more, he also needs to laugh more often. Uhnn what is this why does he suddenly grins…gulp… this is no good.._

Sasuke slowly bend down towards the bed, gives the dobe a kiss on the lips before slowly placing himself in a crouch like position ontop of Naruto. Both his knees beside Naruto's hips and both his hands beside Naruto's head. Sasuke then slowly bend down and whisper…

"I'm going to make you feel really good. Trust me" says Sasuke. This makes Naruto blush. _Mmm that dobe really looks cute with the blush. He looks so pure with his golden hair and with the pale moon shining in…_

Sasuke then kisses Naruto's left ear and slowly lick and nips it. In the mean time, he has moves one of his hand downward towards Naruto's pant and unbuckle the belt and slowly pulling down the zip. He then crawls downward and pulls Naruto's pant with him before dischargeing it on the floor. Seeing Naruto's black boxer with red swirls makes him grins predatorily.

"Nice boxer you have there. It is a pity it is not needed" says a smirking Sasuke.

"Hey! Don't you dare make fun of my boxer. I bet yours are even worse. Must have all the fans all over the place" says a pouting Naruto.

"My…I didn't know that you are so interested in my boxers. If I know, I would have wore one tonight…" says an amuse Sasuke.

"Wh..what …you not wear…I mean you..are.." says a really blushing Naruto.

"You are really a dobe. But mine Dobe chan… mmm I'm not wearing anything underneath" says a grining Sasuke before he starts to kiss a very flustered Naruto.

Sasuke kisses Naruto on the nose and whispers "Thank you for being my team mate" he then kisses Naruto's lips and mumbles out "Thank you for being my friend" he then place his next kiss with a gentle sucking on Naruto's neck and whispers out "Thank you for being always there for me". His next kiss is on Naruto's chest with a slight lick he says "Thank you for having faith in me, when I have given up mine". He then slowly licks a wet trail down to Naruto's navel and kiss it before licking it again and whispers out "Thank you for rescuing me and make me whole again". By then both Sasuke's hands has already trail down holding Naruto's hips. With a flash, Sasuke uses his right hand and pull of Naruto's boxer, he then looks up at Naruto's blue eyes before he smiles and says "Thank you for accepting me for who I am" before he kisses Naruto's slowly hardening length. He then slowly gives a lick at the slit. He hears Naruto gasps and he can feels the body below him slightly arching forward. He uses both his hands to hold Naruto's hips before he opens his mouth and engulf Naruto's erection into his mouth. Slowly moving upward and downward. Every downward stroke will have a slight nip at the erection's base and every upward movement is follow by a lick at the slit of the erection. The room is fills with moans and soft gasps from Naruto. His body tremble and his eyes closed tightly with both hands clutching at the bed sheet beneath him. Sasuke can feels that Naruto is at his limit. This makes him quicken his mouth movement.

"S…Nnm Sa aahh ..ukkee" screams Naruto as he arches himself upward and shots into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke trying not to gag from Naruto's upward push into his mouth, gulps down everything before giving a gentle lick and kiss on Naruto's limp member. He then moves upward and gives a slow kiss on Naruto's lips.

"Are you ok… Naruto.." whispers Sasuke as he nibble on Naruto's jaw.

"Yeaahh….It feel…mmm very good.."says a blushing Naruto. Sasuke leans back in gives Naruto a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"It is going to be better. But it will hurt a bit at first…"

Before Sasuke can complete his word, Naruto leans upward and kiss Sasuke on the mouth and…

"Its ok. I'm not going to break or anything." This makes Sasuke chuckle. He then stretches his body toward the side of the bed and pulls out something from the drawer. Naruto wanted to know what Sasuke is doing, but his eyes is rivet to Sasuke's neck and pale chest that is slightly showing underneath the black silken yukata. He then sees Sasuke straighten up and is kneeling at his hips area. The silken material of the yukata slowly brushes at Naruto's length and it sent shivers up his spine. Sasuke kneel there for a moment, the moonlight shining through the window shines on Sasuke as he slowly bring both his hands upward to his waist and loosen the sash tying the yukata together. Gently the sash loosens and the yukata falls open. The material slides down from Sasuke's shoulders and pools at his knees. This makes Naruto's eyes travel downward and he sees that Sasuke really didn't have anything underneath and he is also very aroused. Sasuke lets the yukata slips to the floor and he slowly lower himself letting his length cares Naruto's inner thigh before trailing upward to meet Naruto's already hardening length. When both meet together, both Sasuke and Naruto groan out loud and Sasuke bucks his hips a few times to enjoy the sensation of both erection grinding side by side. He then kisses Naruto's lips and shifts himself slightly to the side, spreading Naruto's legs wide open. Sasuke's fingers at the mean time flip the cap of a tube and squeezes out an amount of cooling gel. Sasuke then smears them onto Naruto's opening.

Gasps! "Sasuke.." gasps out Naruto.

"Shh..it is alright… it will warm up slowly" whispers Sasuke as he works his fingers slowly at Naruto's entrance. As he slides one finger in, he kiss Naruto passionately on the lips, making Naruto forgets about the lone finger moving slowly in and out of his entrance. Sasuke then slides another finger inside at the same time adding more of the gel. Naruto squirms from the uncomfortable sensation. Sasuke thrusts his tongue into Naruto's mouth, mimicking the movements his fingers are doing to Naruto's entrance.

"AAahhh!" squeals Naruto. This makes Sasuke smirks as he adds the third finger, knowing he had found the magic spot inside Naruto. Sasuke keeps making his fingers brush the spots as he moves them in and out. This makes Naruto makes some very sexy and erotic sounds. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Sasuke pulls his fingers out and before Naruto can react, he pushes his erection into Naruto.

_Aaaaahhhhh …mmm…its…its..ssoo…so tight and war…warm…_as Sasuke slowly trust himself into Naruto, Naruto respond with his upward movement, meeting together and making Sasuke going in deeper. Sasuke lets out a long low moan and Naruto let out a gasps.

"I already told you, teme. I won't break..Move…fas…faster" pants out Naruto.

With this remark, Sasuke picks up a quicker pace thrusting in and out faster while holding Naruto's butt. Both of them starts a rhythm that gets fasters, their movements makes their body shine with sheen of sweat, this gliding friction encloses Naruto's length and making him feels feverish. There are tears at his eyelashes as he blinks them away trying to see Sasuke's face. Seeing the eyes close the open and stare right back at him with a slight flush on his pale cheeks. Naruto arches his back upward to kiss Sasuke as Sasuke leans down to kiss his dobe passionately. Naruto hooks both his legs onto Sasuke's hips and trying to bring him closer. This earns him a low growl from Sasuke before one of Sasuke's hand encloses his erection and pump him as fast as his thrust. It did not take long before Naruto feels that all his bloods rushes downward and his body contract at his stomach and groin areas..

GASP!... "SASSUUUUKKEEE!..." screams Naruto loudly as he comes on Sasuke's hand and their bodies.

The muscle around Sasuke's erection squeeze tightly and Sasuke thrusts in a few times before he too comes after hearing his name being scream out so deliciously by Naruto. He rides a few more time before coming to a stop. Sasuke then kisses Naruto on the lips before gathering him into his arms and slowly both of them fell asleep.

The next morning, the sun rising up slowly, peeking into a room where two bodies snuggle very close together.

_Mmm… so warm…so comfortable. Mm what…that tickles._ Opening his eyes slowly…

"Morning koi…" whispers Sasuke before he continues to licks and blew cool air onto Naruto's neck. This sent shivers down to Naruto's spine making his whole body tingles.

"You know…Sasuke, this is a wonderful way of waking up" says a smiling Naruto that's snuggle closer to Sasuke.

"I can even think of a better way of waking up.." whispers a very sexy Sasuke as he slips his hands slowly downwards. One hand cupping Naruto's butt and giving it a squeeze while another trailing towards Naruto's inner thigh.

"Hey! Don't be such a pervert, so early in the morning" says a very bright red Naruto as he tries to scramble away from Sasuke's perverted fingers.

"Does this means that I can be perverted later on….I thought you like me this way" says Sasuke as his fingers slightly brush at Naruto's length. This makes Naruto jerks up quickly. Sasuke then slowly bend down and kiss Naruto before hands him one rose. Naruto looks in awe at that single red rose that just started to bloom and read the note…

One red rose: for Eternal Love.

As Naruto reads these words, tears fell from his eyes and Sasuke quickly hugs him close.

"You make me cry a lot, you stupid teme. But I love you too" cries Naruto as he holds on tight to Sasuke. As he quite down, Naruto saw something on the side table.

"Sasuke…is that bundle for me also?" asks Naruto.

"What bundle?" asks Sasuke as he turns around and looks for the said bundle. Seeing the wrap bundle, a deep fear arises from Sasuke. Stretching himself to the side, his hand grasps the bundle and he slowly brings it towards him. Ontop of the bundle, he saw a very familiar handwriting.

To my beloved students,

It is so nice to see that you all appreciate each other so so much. I am so happy. As I see that you all are so enthusiastic with your efforts (especially Naruto being the bottom) I declare tomorrow an off day. See you all at the training ground on the 17th Feb. 

Also, congratulation to Sasuke. You won the prize for being the most creative. So the prize is as wrap. Enjoy yourself.

Your beloved sensei,

Kakashi

_Oh! No! How did he comes into my room and I'm not aware of it. Naruto will definitely go ballistics…_

"Hey…Sasuke, let me read, who is it from?" says Naruto as he snatch the letter away from Sasuke.

A loud scream can be heard from as far out as the Uchiha's compound.

"That stupid perverted sensei" sputters an embarrassing and angry blond, before he unwraps Sasuke's prize. Sasuke still reeling from that scream move too late to stop Naruto from unwrapping the prize, but in time still to close both his ears with his hands before…

"AAAAHHHHH! YYYYOU STUPID PERVERTED SENSEEEIIIIII!" screams Naruto. This time louder as the birds from the surrounding areas takes flight.

"Uungghh…" sounds Kakashi as he sits bolts upright.

"Is something wrong" asks Iruka as he looks up from the bed towards Kakashi.

"I think I sense …" before he finishes his sentence, he looks down and seeing a sleepy Iruka, he snuggles back into the blanket.

Now getting back to our favourite couple. Naruto is bright red, whether from embarrassment or from anger Sasuke is not sure as he stares down at his prize. There lying ontop of their bed is a special edition Icha Icha Paradise – Yoai Collectors Edition. That stupid Kakashi. He will need to let Naruto cools down first before he can attempt anything. At the least, they still have today and tomorrow to enjoy themself. This stupid Valentine has actually turns out more then good. It gets him Naruto.

**END**

Yeeessss! At last finish typing. I've been slaving over this one for a few days. Enjoy and Review please.


End file.
